Being Bad Feels So Right
by Kript
Summary: A freedom fighter and an anarchist, on a path that is intrinsically linked. Loads of blood to be shed, sweat to drip from their brow, and plenty of more than pleasurable situations will befall them. Co-Authored by Natsu is Awesome (Warning: Pure Smut, Genderbending a plot if you squint)


**Sow-wy, not sorry**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own RWBY or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **Warning: Genderbending**

 **Pairing: Eve (Fem!Adam) x White Fang**

* * *

 **Summary: "To serve Faunus kind. To fight against human oppression. That is the role of the White Fang." However, to Eve Taurus it was more; To further her kind's power, to fight against those keeping Faunus complacent and dominate humanity. Eve will stop at nothing to instil these values into this fresh batch of recruits. (Request/Idea by Natsu is Awesome)**

* * *

 **~White Fang Training Camp~**

Eve Taurus was an incredibly ambitious Faunus, and a prominent member of the White Fang. Despite her rather young age, she had an uncanny ability to inspire droves of her fellow Faunus and rally them behind her cause. The higher-ups within the White Fang had long since recognised this, awarding the cow Faunus with ample opportunities to prove her herself an assertive and charismatic leader. Her latest assignment was just one of those opportunities. The red-haired cow had been temporarily tasked with running a training camp to really toughen up some of the more promising young recruits. She needed to get them into a shape that'd get them beyond just spreading chaos.

Eve was currently addressing said group of recruits. Despite the freezing cold, the recruits hung onto every word she said, not daring to let out so much as a whisper as Eve's impassioned speech continued. This came as no surprise to the redhead considering she was idolised by each and every one of them for a variety of reasons. Two of the more common ones were her strength in combat and her commitment to the cause. However, there was another, much more understated reason, and that was her undeniable beauty.

Despite her face being largely obscured by her unique white mask, there was a lucky few who'd seen what was underneath. Those lucky few would always attest to how they'd find themselves enthralled by a simple gaze from her strong passionate red eyes. Though it was a rare occasion, it was one that stuck with most Faunus. However, even those who hadn't seen her face had plenty to remember her by. Some remembered her unmistakable short crimson hair, the black horns on each side of her head and her unique mask, but most remembered her awe-inspiring body.

Eve was a tall woman, adding to her already powerful aura. She had a body that proved to be the envy of many women and that could send most men into a lustful frenzy. The redhead went to no pains to hide it either with her sense of dress. Her long black plants were form-fitting, squeezing and clinging at her big round ass and accentuated her wide shapely hips. Her black long-sleeved suit jacket was half-buttoned in the middle, exposing her red crop top and taut midsection. This gave everyone access to an unquestionably arousing sight, the cow Faunus' chest. Eve's exceptionally large breasts were certainly the most obvious indicator of her Faunus heritage and her shirt had to work overtime to contain them.

"And that's why we can not let those humans hold us down anymore." Eve concluded, earning a loud rallied cry from the few dozen Faunus trainees. Her speeches never failed to get this sort of reaction, especially in all-male crowds like this one and it always did bring a smile to her face. She was made even happier because the group of male Faunus she had gathered were more physically impressive than the usual recruits. In her eyes, they were all burgeoning with potential, so it was no surprise that she was more than a little disappointed with how the day played out.

The vigour and passion they displayed early in the day were essentially gone. The recruits had sorely underestimated just harsh their training regime would be under the redhead. Eve's program was more than any of them had prepared themselves for. She ordered them around, expecting absolute obedience from each of them. Even the smallest slip up would earn them a very angry rant from the cow Faunus. However, those who experienced a verbal onslaught from the woman counted themselves as lucky, especially when they saw how vicious she could get to those who did more than just slip up.

'The sun still hasn't set and half a dozen of them have already been sent to the infirmary, how am I supposed to create an elite squadron from this.' Eve pondered as she continued to inspect the one-one combat. Not one them of them was putting in anywhere near enough effort. This was especially infuriating as she had been told that these were the best of the new recruits. However, she'd seen very little that would attest to that. "You! Come here and show me what you can do." The masked beauty ordered a hulking bear Faunus. He was a beast of a man, even making the tall woman look small in comparison.

Without hesitation, they left their partner and headed right to the cow Faunus. They saluted the redhead before preparing himself for the woman. The redhead smiled when she saw the determined look on the man's face and gave him the express order to give her everything they could. She was especially excited to test this one considering his towering height and the skill he was already showing. However, her excitement once again turned into disappointment. The fight was more of a one-sided beatdown and it only took a few seconds for the imposing man was begging for mercy. The woman decided to shut the man up by taking a seat on the man's face. This attracted the attention of all trainees.

"How are we supposed to get what we deserve with such weakness?" Eve questioned, as she adjusted herself, smothering the man. After letting herself get a little comfortable, she then looked around at the silent spectators. "You are meant to be the best our kind has to offer, but it seems like you're all doing your best to show me that isn't the case." She continued before pressing her ass down a little harder. Aside from a few muffled pained groans from the downed man, the trainees remained completely silent.

They remained silent out of what was a mixture of fear and pity for their comrade as well as an odd sense of jealousy. "If you think this is harsh, maybe you don't have what it takes to stand up for your people, this is just the start so I suggest you start showing me what you're really made of... Now get back to training." She finished deciding to keep her ass on the man's face. She then turned her attention to her impromptu seat. "You will stay down until I tell you otherwise." The cow Faunus instructed.

Eve then watched as the all of the spectators went back to one on one training. Most continued training as they did, some of them looked discouraged and a very small number fought with more vigour. While it wasn't much, it was enough to somewhat calm the busty Faunus, who went back to observing and berating the underperforming trainees with more vitriol.

...

A week passed and things hadn't picked up as much as Eve had hoped. Only a small portion of the trainees had been properly responded to her harsh methods and high expectations. Her disappointed had transformed into frustration, which had only made her harsher towards faltering the trainees. The only things that had stopped most of the recruits from quitting were their already strong convictions to the cause and Eve's inspirational speeches at the start of every day. That overwhelming charisma of her's was truly proving to be useful in that regard.

Despite the continued loyalty and the development of a few recruits, the short-haired Faunus was still irritated by her current situation. 'They're determined, but they're weak and they're progressing far too slowly.' Eve told herself as she observed this evening's group training session. She was starting to question why she'd been assigned this task. Sure she'd taken a few Faunus under her wing before, but they were special cases. However, thinking about it only proved to bother the short-haired woman more.

The woman let out a small sigh before she decided to approach a group of three Faunus who had really been underperforming. The cat, reindeer and boar Faunus became visibly tense when the red-haired woman approached them. This reaction was to be expected, considering the group had been consistent in how they had been disappointing Eve and their stay at this training camp had been truly torturesome as a result.

Eve's verbal assaults had shredded their confidence and they'd been in an out of the infirmary so often. If that wasn't bad enough, they had earned the ire of the entire camp as the redhead had started punishing the whole camp for the missteps of the individual. However, despite the abuse they had suffered, none of them could stop themselves from checking out the busty cow Faunus. In spite of their lowering morale and growing frustrations, they still remained fiercely loyal to the woman.

The three male Faunus stood to attention as the woman examined them. Though her face was obscured, they could tell just how unhappy she was. After a few tense moments, the woman pointed to a bear Faunus that the entire camp was aware of. "Do you see him?" Eve questioned, getting nods from the group. "And you remember what I did to him on the first day?" She continued, her stern glare remaining on the group. All of them shivered at the memory and gave quick nods. "But look at him now... He's stronger and more determined than ever, with more work I know he will serve our cause well, and you understand how important our cause is?" The masked woman pressed.

The small group once again nodded, but this didn't do anything to alter the woman's disposition. So it was rather strange to them when the woman's expression seemed to soften seconds later. The cow Faunus approached the brown-haired cat Faunus and ran her hand across the young man's face. Like most of the trainees, the cat Faunus was noticeably shorter than Eve. A strong blush appeared on the brunette's face, he'd never been this close to the radiant beauty outside of being one to one combat, so this was a little much for him. He didn't know where to look, but he didn't dare avert his gaze. If he tried to look up at her face, he'd be catching a glimpse of the woman's alluring red eyes or the full pouty lips of hers. It only got worse if he tried to keep himself level as he'd be confronted by the woman's assets.

Though it had only been a few moments, the man was feeling very overwhelmed by the woman. It only got worse as the woman's hand moved from his face and down to his check. "You have got so much potential, I can just feel it." Eve continued as she started examining the man's body. The reindeer and boar Faunus both looked on with jealousy as their friend received the undivided attention of one of the most sought-after Faunus. Her beguiling beauty seemingly made them all forget that she had been putting them through hell this past week. They forgot all about the woman's habit of stepping on the cocks of the trainees she'd dominated and how those who performed especially poor were stripped and made to run the assault course. The latter was especially harsh because of the freezing conditions. At the moment, the two onlookers wanted nothing more than to take their friend's place. The nose of the reindeer Faunus was still swollen and red after the last time he spoke up against the woman.

That desire only heightened when the woman moved closer to the younger man. The lack of room between them and their difference in height resulted in there being little to no room between the young man's face and Eve's bountiful bosom. The poor man's heart rate skyrocketed and it continued to speed as the woman took a step before leaning over so that they face to face. The brunette now found himself not even so much as an inch away from the cow Faunus's luscious lips. The situation proved to be too much for the inexperienced recruit and he simply froze up in the presence of this seemingly otherworldly beauty. Things got even harder when the woman he felt the woman's hand gripping something very precious to him.

She waited there for a couple of seconds before speaking softly and slowly. "However, all that potential is worthless because of your lack ambition. Something you yearn for is right in front of you... Mear inches from your face yet you won't take it." Eve pointed out as she started moving back. The woman's expression once again harshened as she turned her attention to the other two Faunus. "You two are no better, you saw something you desire slipping from your grasp and all you did was watch." She continued as she looked at the other two.

Both remained still and silent as the woman's tone continued to get harsher. "How can I trust you not to hesitate if our freedom presents itself if you can not answer your most basic desires, you must take what you want." The woman declared, her conviction ringing clear. The woman then turned her attention to the rest of the trainees. "All of you, run the assault course until I tell you to stop." She instructed in a booming voice.

Eve was tempted to turn in early, but her work was far from complete. 'I have another week before she gets here, I can't show her this.' Eve told herself as she prepared to oversee the assault course. The cow Faunus now found herself even more annoyed than before. It was becoming increasingly clear to everyone that the pressure of this assignment was weighing on the young woman, but no one dared to say anything. 'What an absolute headache.' She sighed.

…

Only three days were left before Eve's training camp was to come to an end. The four days that had passed had been hell for the trainees. Half of them had met the red head's lofty expectations. However, that meant half of them hadn't managed the feat and the cow Faunus had found herself unable to enjoy what should have been a rather peaceful night. The sorry state of her trainees wasn't the only thing preventing a good night for the woman. She also had to deal with the growing sexual frustration brought about by her current situation.

The week-long journey to the training site had afforded her no privacy to relieve herself and the boot camp itself had severely reduced her private time. The late nights and early mornings she had implemented in her attempts to complete her task were taking their toll on her in a way she hated to admit. Her lack of personal time, the constant lustful gazes and the employment of some of her more scandalous methods had left her very pent up. She knew it would only get worse if things kept going the way they were.

The red-haired Faunus had discarded her mask and was currently trying to scratch that itch before it got even worse. At the moment, the busty beauty was very thankful that her quarters afforded her plenty of privacy and that'd she'd ordered lights out early. As she was currently laid on her back doing some much-needed stress relief. Thanks to her privacy, she made no effort to be quiet or elegant about the act. Her face was flushed, turning the same red as her hair and high pleasured moans were constantly escaping her partly parted lips.

The woman's surprisingly dainty fingers furiously pumped in and out of her sopping maidenhood, showering the tight channel with the attention it had been starved of. Eve's other hand found its home on one of her large heaving endowments. As useful as her assets were, they required a good a deal of attention, something they had been lacking for what felt like an eternity. Her hands alternated between harshly kneading the firm yet soft lumps of flesh and focusing on her pink nipples. Due to how overly sensitive they were, the cow Faunus found herself unable to control most aspects as she played with them. Her toes curled, her body spasmed and all manner of uncharacteristically cute sounds escaped her.

"Fuck." Eve cursed, as she finally hit the sweet spot that had been alluding her. The woman let out a small squeal as she gave one of her sizeable jugs a harsh squeeze. Eve felt as if it had been an eternity since had been able to truly cut back and let loose. The cow Faunus didn't bother trying to hold herself back. This lack of restraints was made all the more obvious as her little solo session progressed. Laboured breathes, sweet drawn out moans and lewd wet noises echoed around the woman's room. The sounds alone were filled the woman's head with all sorts of lewd thoughts and memories. In only a matter of seconds, Eve had thrown herself into a lustful frenzy and an exceptionally powerful climax was coming close.

The minutes flew by for the woman and she soon found herself on the edge. Her back arched, her toes curled and her voice reached new heights. This certainly wasn't her best solo session, it was quickly proving to be one of the most cathartic. The woman could feel it, she was mere moments away from what she knew would be a very messy climax. Those few moments flew by in a blink of an eye and the long-awaited climax hit the cow Faunus like a truck.

The woman cried out and spasmed as if she was struck by a bolt of pleasurable lightening. The redhead allowed herself to be swept away by her newly achieved state of bliss. Her face was flushed red, her breathing was heavy, her powerful red eyes were glazed over and a new feeling of clarity was coming over her. "That worked better than I imagined would... Why did I wait so long?" Eve muttered as she started to calm herself down. As she laid there with her large heaving breasts, the woman felt most of her frustration disappear. It sometimes amazed her how such a simple act could bring such an indescribable pleasure.

For what felt like the first time since she'd taken this assignment, the woman felt somewhat calm. Though her bedsheet was a mess, her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and a certain musk filled the room, Eve couldn't stop herself from smiling a little. She had never felt so refreshed in her life before and she started to think over her scenario once again.

With her mind clear, she started to think about her next step. 'She did tell me to use everything and anything at my disposal, and she's shown how effective this method is.' Eve rationalised, reaching for her mask. Having finally relieved herself, the plights of her men started to weigh on her a little. Not only were they not afforded the same privacy, but they also had to deal with the growing pressure. Her choice of dress and suggestive behaviour couldn't have helped their situation. While Eve felt somewhat sorry for her trainees, she saw it as the perfect opportunity to get them in order.

Eve giggled at this realisation and started sorting through her clothes. She'd considered taking her day clothes, but she quickly came to the conclusion that would be a bad idea. She needed something simple but effective, something that showed her body off, but didn't give everything away. Though her options were pretty slim, she was a determined woman. So the woman continued to look through her possessions in nothing but a tiny black thong and black sports bra. She wasn't beneath the idea of strutting towards the barracks in this alone, but it was far too cold for that, even if she'd worked herself up a good deal.

After a little more investigation, the woman found exactly was looking for, a pair of black yoga pants. It took her a few moments for the woman to squeeze into form-fitting pants, but the second Eve saw herself in the mirror, she realised that it was well worth the small struggle. While her normal pants made for a snug fit, these were like a second skin. Letting her slightly vain side take control, the woman strutted towards the mirror and struck a bit of a pose.

With a small sly smile, Eve started admiring herself. She loved what she was seeing. Her full firm looking breasts were being perfectly held up by her black sports bra and there was plenty of her cleavage on display. Her eyes travelled down to her stomach, the site of her defined abs and evidence of her many years of dedicated physical training. Unsurprisingly, the Faunus decided to inspect her equally impressive arms, which her attire usually hide. She changed her pose a little, turning around and sticking her ass out a little.

Her smile turned into a grin as she admired her own ass. Her bias toward girls with great butts wearing black was really starting to show as she admired herself. Her plump round booty had found its perfect home. Eve couldn't be happier that the skintight pants looked as good as they felt. Happy that the outfit would serve its purpose she put on some shoes, stuffed an ample amount of protection into her bag and started heading out.

After a short walk through the snow-covered ground, the woman found herself in front of the barracks. There were quite a few buildings for her to pick from, so the woman was very happy that she had assigned their rooms based on their performances. She moved towards one of the barracks that had been underperforming and decided to listen in. Though she'd instructed them to sleep, the chatter she could hear made it obvious they'd chosen to ignore her orders. However, this didn't come as much as a surprise to the woman, nor did the fact that she was the only constant in all of their conversations. It was all stuff she'd heard before. Some of them were discussing rumours about her, some were venting their complaints and some spoke in defence of her tactics. However, most of them were lewd conversations about her various features, making the fact that they were pent up even more obvious.

She waited until some of the lewder conversations heated up before she kicked open the door with her inhuman strength. The barracks were pretty standard, with two rows of beds extending to the end of the room with each having a personal chest. The room instantly went silent when they saw cow Faunus in all her glory. Some of them tried their best to get back into their beds and some just froze up. "All of you, stand over there!" Eve commanded, pointing to the far end of the room. In a few seconds, the trainees were all gathered at the back of the room. Without exception, the trainees were stuck somewhere between fear and arousal as the woman stood in the middle of the room.

"Now, I suppose you are wondering why I am here?" Eve asked as she placed her bag on the ground. She mostly got dumb and horny looks as opposed to actual responses, which was she had expected. She really couldn't blame them, her choice of dress and the fact that she reeked pheromones made her even more irresistible to the group of simple-minded Faunus. She smiled before she instructed them to bring two beds together in the middle of the room. As a few Faunus did as they were told, she started to speak once again. "I understand that all of you are frustrated in more ways than one." She started as she took a seat on the bed.

"You're all aware that you've been assigned to these barracks due to your pathetic performances... So you must be frustrated that you feel inferior to your brethren, as you should." Eve continued, with a harsh condescending tone. Some of the Faunus sent the redhead a glare, but they were only momentary. Eve took notice of these glares, finding herself disappointed at how quickly their passion had fizzled out. At this point the, both beds had been brought together for the woman.

"I'm sure you're also frustrated at me, treating you like the disappointments that you are no matter how hard you work... It frustrates you that I punish and talk down to you for the smallest of mistakes and that I seem needlessly cruel." She spoke, once again earning some momentary ire for the group. However, their passion died as quickly as before and the woman barely held in a sigh. "I'm also quite aware that your lack of privacy has resulted in another kind of frustration." She stated, her voice becoming low and sultry. The sudden change in tone caught all of them off guard and it made standing close to each other even more awkward.

The men that already didn't have pitched tents were now sporting their very own and this didn't go unnoticed by the woman, who took advantage of how attentive they now were. Eve smirked, laying on her side, striking a seductive pose for her audience of twelve. "I understand that this might be hindering your effectiveness and making you even more pathetic... So I'm willing to absolve you of that frustration." Eve offered, ending her little speech.

The proposal resulted in a number of lustful and shocked expressions. This reaction was exactly what she had hoped for, the looked ready to give in to their passion and take what they wanted. The burning lust and passion she could see in their eyes made her quiver a little and her smile was quickly morphing into a grin. So the woman waited for a few moments, only for them to just stand there, flustered and wanting.

Maybe they thought it was some sort of test or trap, but their reasoning didn't really matter to Eve their hesitation absolutely infuriated her. She wanted them togive in to into their desires, vent their frustrations and show her what they had, but all they did was stand there, going against every instinct they had. The woman was ready to fly into a rage, but she stopped when one of them decided to step up. It was the brown-haired cat Faunus from a few days ago.

Eve couldn't help but smile at this and she motioned the younger man over. "Out of all of them, I didn't expect you'd be the one to step up... The rest of you will silently watch and stand still, that is the punishment for your cowardice." Eve instructed as the man took a seat on the bed with her. The group didn't stay silent like they usually did, choosing to let out annoyed grumbles as they jealousy watched on. Eve took note of their reaction but then decided to ignore them so she could properly reward the brunette.

Now the cat Faunus was not a short man, but sitting next to the woman made him feel rather small in that regard. However, wasn't able to mull over that for long since the tall woman brought him in for a kiss. The kiss completely caught the man off guard but it was better than anything the man could have ever dreamed of. Sure there was no love in the kiss, but it was supplemented with an unparalleled amount of lust. His lack of experience was really starting to show when the redhead deepened the kiss, adding her well-trained tongue into the equation. Eve proved to be an aggressive and selfish kisser, dominating the encounter and overwhelming the younger man.

Being the kind of woman she was, the horned woman didn't waste any time and her hands got busy entertaining the brunette. One hand reached down the man's pants and she grabbed his rigid manhood while the other tore open his shirt. The cat Faunus didn't know how to react, but it wasn't like he really given a chance to react. Moments after he lost his shirt, the tall woman pulled back from the lustful kiss before pinning the man by straddling him, but still maintaining her group. Eve smirked as she looked down at the trainee who's already bright blush intensified. "Relax, you've earned this and trust me when I say that I am very good at making kitty's purr." Eve claimed as she started running her hand against the man's bare chest.

The brunette watched as the redhead took in his lean build and while her hand started running along his length. The man certainly wasn't the biggest she'd had, but he was enough to entertain her. However, she wasn't about to let the man know that. The woman pulled the cat's pants down, revealing his manhood to the spectating Faunus. Having a crowd would have normally made maintaining his arousal impossible for the young man, but Eve's presence was countered those anxious feelings. He wasn't sure if it was the woman's hormone triggering musk, the sight of her confined breasts, Eve's sexy seductive smile, her skilful hand movements or being dominated by the larger woman. He didn't really care what it was, he just didn't want it to stop. The woman smirked that crowd hadn't made the man back down. "So tell me, what's going to happen next?" Eve questioned, gripping the man's cock harshly.

With confidence that she'd yet to see from the man, he spoke up. "You're going to suck me off." The Faunus got out. Eve couldn't be happier at the man's bold words and how he hadn't requested, he'd told her. The woman started moving down, trailing kisses along his body until she found herself in a very low squat between the man's legs and face to face with his manhood. Feelings of anticipation and arousal intensified since the woman's full pouty lips were so close to his trembling pre-cum leaking cock. However, those feelings would continue building as Eve took her attention from him and towards the crowd of horny Faunus. Though they weren't getting the same experience at the brown-haired man, they still did get to stare at the woman's ass, which looked especially juicy and plump in her squatted position. So this situation had led to the growth of both arousal and jealousy among the group.

"This could have been any of you, but you didn't take what you wanted so someone stole it from you, that will continue to happen if you remain complacent fools." Eve told the men before turning back to the cat Faunus. Her words had seemingly reached the brunette who grabbed the woman by her short black horns and rammed his length down her throat. Despite how rough he was with her, the redhead was quite happy to see the man really showing that he could really take what he wanted.

Eve felt her body heat up a little as the man held her against him. _'I really didn't expect this out of him, I'm going to blow his little mind.'_ She thought before using her superior strength to move her head back so only the tip remained. As she moved her head back she'd sealed her lips around the man's shaft resulting in a rather lewd slurping sound ringing around the room.

Hearing this sound spiked the arousal of all in the room, with this hitting the man in Eve's mouth especially hard. She felt him quiver and even more of his pre-cum dripped out of the man's cock, and she was tempted to draw the experience out for the man. However, just from looking at his expression it was obvious that drawing it out would be borderline impossible. With her plan of attack decided, the beauty started bobbing her head along the brunette's throbbing manhood.

Her knowing her way around a cock was becoming very obvious to everyone in the room, crushing one of the most common rumours about the woman. Wet slobbering and slurping sounds filled the room as the beauty throated the meat in her mouth. Before long, the grunts and moans of the brunette joined the growing collection of noises. Like the kiss, the cat Faunus quickly found himself being overwhelmed by the red-haired woman. The idea of being utterly consumed by the woman didn't seem too bad for the brunette, but it was quickly becoming clear that she wouldn't have an option in the matter.

The warmth and moistness of the woman's mouth alone would have been enough to drive him mad with pleasure. However, the addition of Eve's talented tongue teasing every inch of his length and the feeling of the woman's lips firmly wrapped around him was otherworldly. The fact that he hadn't blown his load already was a miracle and he was intent on keeping it that way. Having one of the White Fang's most prominent members sucking him off with a level of skill that would make even the greatest of whore's jealous was a dream come true. He didn't even care that he was getting jealous death glares from his fellow trainees, the cat Faunus knew that was going to reach a high that most couldn't even comprehend.

Both parties knew that the brown haired man didn't have more than a couple seconds left in him. While the man challenged himself to extend that period, Eve challenged herself to reduce that to mere seconds. Only moments had to pass before the younger man to realise that the woman had won, and he did the only thing he could. He grabbed the cow Faunus by her red locks and came harder than he'd ever come before. "Ugh!" The brunette grunted as he unloaded over a week of pent-up cum down Eve's gullet. The man thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure from giving the woman the thickest load of his life.

The young man kept his hands firmly gripped on the woman's hair for the entire extremely cathartic climax, forcing her to swallow every last drop his stored seed. Despite the rather alarming volume, the woman easily swallowed everything he had to offer her without so much as a noise. "Amazing." The cat Faunus breathed out as he started calming down from his high. The breathless man let go of the woman's hair before falling back onto the comfortable bed.

As the younger man tried to collect himself Eve simply stood up and gave the group a quick look. Desperation was written all over their faces, but their eyes were burning with a lust she was all too familiar with. So it bewildered her that they were still trying to hold themselves back. It certainly wasn't out of obedience since she could see a fair number hands down pants and they certainly hadn't been silent throughout the whole ordeal. This lack of action would have worried her if sucking one of her men off was as far as she was willing to go, but she didn't get where she was by doing things half-assed. She was certain that what she would do next would make the remaining Faunus finally give themselves to their instincts so she didn't bother to give them verbal chewing out she thought they deserved.

The woman reached into her bag brimming with condoms. She grabbed one of them and threw it on the panting man's chest. "Put this on and get ready to really start purring, because I really don't intend on holding back on you." Eve ordered with her voice being a mix between sultry and stern. Her voice alone got the man back to half-mast so it was no shocker that the man's erection returned when the woman started taking off her tight black yoga pants.

Since they were such a snug fit, removing them did take some doing but did give the group an amazing little show in which Eve struggled free her booty. While most of them wanted to watch her do this for hours she did get them off, they were glad to see her get them off when they saw what had been hidden underneath. The sight of the woman's big round booty in nothing but an itty-bitty black thong was truly one to behold and some of them started creeping forward, but they still lacked the courage to Eve so desperately wanted from them. The woman knew they'd snap at any moment, even she was being affected by the musk coming from the discarded garment so she full turned her attention to the young man on the bed.

She climbed back onto the bed before squatting over the man's cock. The woman then moved the tiny bit of fabric to the side, exposing her weeping flower before she pressed it against the head of the man's cock. "I liked your willingness to take your heart's desire, but now I'm going to fuck you silly and make you purr like a good little kitty." Eve told the man beneath her as she held the man down. The man was once again denied the chance to properly react as she just impaled herself on the piece of man meat.

Much to the surprise of the brunette, Eve's maidenhood felt exceptionally tight around his rigid manhood despite taking his entire length without issue, meaning plenty of friction as she started to move. "If you thought my mouth was good, you're in for one hell of a ride and one hell of a show." Eve claimed before taking off and throwing her sports bra to the crowd. She felt the man's cock throb with excitement as her slightly sweat covered breasts were freed from their confines.

The man silently relished in the fact that he was the only one getting look at the marvellous melons. Just looking at them made the inexperienced man feel like he was going to burst, which was written all over his face because of the bright red blush. Eve loved how the man's eyes gleamed with lust for her luscious lumps and decided to give the man one final reward before she completely rocked his world. "Remember, if you believe you deserve something, take it." The redhead reminded the man as she let go of his hands, instead placing him on his stomach to better support herself.

The Faunus knew that he wasn't going to last long, so he didn't hesitate to grab those plump grabbable lumps Eve had been taunting him with. The man felt as if he'd grabbed heaven as he squeezed her soft endowments and unknowingly being the first man to do so in quite a while. They were better than he could have ever imagined and much softer than he thought they would be considering how solid her glistening abs were. "They're so fucking amazing." The young man muttered as he started fondling the woman's endowments. He had a look of wonder as the woman's soft bust spilled out of his hands as he groped them with great vigour.

Eve was rather amused by the man's fascination with her bust and decided to really get started. The red-haired woman put her well-trained hips to good use and started riding the man in her squatted position. The woman didn't take it slow, nor was she gentle with the man as within seconds, she was moving at a pace that left the audience in awe.

The sound of Eve's ass smacking against the man's thighs rang through, drowning out the brunette's moans and groans as the pleasure built. Even with protection, no sensation was lost on the young man. He could feel every contour of Eve's tight tunnel coiling around every last inch of his manhood. That feeling of being overwhelmed by the woman had grown to a point that all of his senses were being overloaded by the cow Faunus. "Don't hold yourself back, cum as much as you want, there's no shame in it." Eve told the man beneath her.

Though the woman had made it sound like a suggestion, he really didn't have a say in the matter. The way she put more speed and power into her movements made her intentions crystal clear. She was going to take wring the man dry with the tight warm embrace of her insides. He accepted this to be his fate and enjoyed the last few seconds of this heavenly experience before blowing his load while inside the redhead. "Fuck." The brown-haired man grunted, giving the woman's breasts one final squeeze with all his might. As he enjoyed what could simply be described as the best orgasm of his life, he lost what strength little he had.

Seeing the brunette sweating and struggling to catch his breath made it clear that she was done with the man. Eve dismounted from the man and allowed him to start recovering from the heavenly experience. Though the man was satisfied, she was far from it and was ready to blow off steam by telling off the spectators for not showing initiative. However, before she could even turn around, the woman felt a few hard throbbing things pressing against her bare ass. This brought a smile to her face.

While Eve had been busy with the now exhausted brunette, the majority of the group and crept forward as they watched her glorious glutes bounce, quake and shake. However, turns out that just watching simply wasn't enough for the group anymore and their most basic desires were overriding the fear they had for the woman. Eve had gone from their cruel and demanding drill sergeant to simply a woman who had taunted them with her body and dared them to take a piece of her. It was safe to say that they had finally given into this taunting.

Eve turned around and was greeted not by her trainees, but four sexually charged beasts. Seeing the desperation and lust in their eyes made the redhead feel somewhat sorry for them, but she reminded herself that they'd brought this on themselves. However, the sight aroused her to no end, their expressions told her exactly what they wanted to do to her. She licked her lips as she examined her four next subjects. While no one in the group was particularly gifted, they certainly weren't slouching in that department and their well-trained bodies gave her plenty of eye candy.

"It's good that you've all finally stepped up, let's hope you know can actually use these cocks." Eve told the group of four as she grabbed two of the more meaty ones. These belonged to the boar and reindeer Faunus. Their manhoods were as solid as they looked and she started running her hands along their lengths. After a few moments of this, the woman reached a conclusion and a smug look appeared on her face. "You guys may be a little cowardly for my tastes, but let's hope you can do better than your friend over there." She said, looking at the exhausted cat Faunus. "Put on some protection and one you lay down over there." She instructed as she let go of the two men.

The busty redhead then turned her attention to the other two Faunus, a light-haired rabbit and a blonde fox. She was quite delighted when the blonde fox stole a kiss and greedily grabbed a handful of Eve's breasts. It was quite obvious that the blonde was much more experienced than the exhausted brunette by just how aggressive and hungry the kiss was. The light-haired man didn't allow himself to be left out and he quickly got behind the cow Faunus. He grabbed a good handful of the woman's ass and started a teasing the woman's bare sensitive neck. It also became clear that the man behind her also had plenty of experience under his belt. Eve couldn't help letting out a small moan as she was taken by both men.

"Men who know what they're doing, what a nice surprise." Eve said as another small moan escaped her mouth. Having her assets messaged and teased so expertly was a nice change from the awkward and clumsy groping of the last man. However, she didn't get to enjoy it for too long when one of the reindeer Faunus reassured his presence. "I guess I shouldn't keep you and your friend waiting." She sighed, moving back towards the bed where the boar Faunus was laying.

The ravenous redhead mounted the young man, sliding down onto the man's somewhat impressive member. The boar Faunus groaned as he treated to the feeling of Eve's tight wet maidenhood squeezing down on his manhood, and sight of her glorious jugs. She then turned her attention to his antler-having friend, spreading her cheeks and presenting her puckered back entrance.

The invitation was simply too tempting rammed his length into the woman's awaiting entrance. She then looked over at the fox and rabbit Faunus and motioned them over. "Come on boys, I've got two free hands, there's no need to stand there so sheepishly." Eve coaxed as she felt the two men inside her start moving. Since their rhythm was a little off, things had yet to heat up and Eve found herself needing some entertainment.

The two men moved onto the bed and pressed their eager cocks to the lustful woman. Both smiled when they saw the woman eagerly lick her lips. The calibre of men was certainly increasing and Eve was very happy about this. She grabbed their rigid members and started skilfully stroking them. Though both of them were rather confident in their nighttime skills, they had sorely underestimated what the woman could do. She then turned her attention to the group of horny Faunus. "I'm going to entertain these four, for now, the rest of you will simply watch for now." Eve commanded before taking the blonde's into her mouth.

While a little annoyed that his friend was the one getting sucked off by the redhead, he really couldn't complain when they got stuck into it. After a few minutes, Eve's hands moved masterfully along his member, massaging and teasing the thick slab of man meat. The rabbit Faunus had never imagined that a hand job could feel so good. "Oh, keep going." The light haired man groaned. Though he was enjoying an immeasurable pleasure, he was certainly not Eve's priority.

The masked woman was far more preoccupied with the men inside her. They were a lot more ravenous than her previous partner and it excited the young woman to no end. She felt two hands grabbing and groping her full swaying breasts. One was paying special attention to her hardened pink peaks and the other was kneading her soft supple flesh. She couldn't tell who was doing what, but she didn't really care since she just loved having her endowments played with.

The man who she was sucking off had become rough, nearly savage with her. The blonde gripped Eve's short red locks, holding her in place while he thrust his length down her very accommodating mouth. While it was a bit of a task, the woman managed to keep up with the man's violent thrusts and she didn't allow it to stop her from trying to suck him dry. The blonde was quickly understanding why the brunette had blown his load so quickly.

The fox Faunus, wasn't the only one struggling to hold it together. The boar and reindeer had lost themselves to the feeling of Eve's pussy and ass. They were relentless with the woman, giving the cow Faunus all they could. The scents and the occasional moans coming off the redhead were sending the duo into a frenzy. "She's so damn tight, it's like she's built for fucking." The reindeer Faunus grunted as he continued to drive his member into Eve's ass.

"You've got that right, best fuck I've had." The boar Faunus replied, thrusting up into the woman riding him. Like the other men he was giving the woman everything had had. All the frustrations and anger he felt towards the woman were pretty much gone at this point. He felt nothing but an unyielding lust for the busty cowgirl.

If it was her first time in this situation, the redhead might have found herself rather overwhelmed. However, that was far from the case and she was handling herself quite well despite how rough they were with her. She was honestly quite happy about this considering how passive the previous trainee had been. Their vigour, passion and lust were admirable, but she was still far from reaching the levels of pleasure she'd hoped for. Sure the primal atmosphere and lewdness of the situation were getting her excited, but it was clear that her enjoyment wasn't really their priority. _'I might as well start scouting some more... suitable men.'_ Eve told herself.

The four Faunus continued to give it to the redhead harder than they'd ever given it to anyone before. They were fuelled by their lust and the insults that the cow Faunus would spew when she found the chance. However, it simply wasn't enough which was evident by how they had been whittled down. The fox, boar and reindeer Faunus had all found themselves completely exhausted, out of breath, but completely satisfied. The light haired man was the only one left, but that wouldn't be the case for much longer as he was getting a personal ride from the red-haired woman. He wasn't sure how many times the woman had brought him to climax, but he knew this would be his last one before exhaustion would overtake him.

While it was certainly was the best sexual experience of his young life, it was also one of the strangest. Though he was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion, Eve was had barely broken a sweat despite the combined efforts of the four well-built trainees. He'd heard of the woman's seemingly infinite stamina in battle, but he'd never expected to translate to the bedroom. "Come on, there were four of you against one, I would have thought at least one of you would make me cum... I've had humans that fuck better than you pitful fucks." Eve said as she continued to slam her hips down onto the younger man.

He didn't have the strength to fight back or really take in the fact Eve had slept with humans before and decided to just ride out the impending climax. As he did, all he could do was let out a rather pathetic groan before cumming and passing out. Disappointed, Eve dismounted the passed out man and turned her attention to the rest of the group. While she did cum a few times, they weren't nearly as spectacular as they hoped, especially considering how much effort the men had put in.

Seeing the proud cow Faunus fuck a little under half the people in the building to the point they had passed out brought both fear and arousal. "Make sure to clean up that mess when you wake back up." Eve yelled at the sleeping men. The bed was a mess of sweating groaning bodies and discarded condoms. She was certainly impressed that they'd been able to go as long as they did, but she was still far from satisfied and she was still very ready to go. The woman started to approach the group, passing most of them and moving to the two largest men.

Though these two had been relegated to the lowest ranking barracks, they were two of the most physically impressive trainees she'd come across. One of them was the black haired bear Faunus she'd embarrassed on the first day and the other was a brown-haired Faunus. She wasn't completely sure what kind of Faunus this man was, but she assumed horse. The man was large, muscle-bound and like the bear Faunus was packing considerably more down south than their fellow trainees. "I'm very disappointed in the two of you, you both have the tools to do the job yet you refuse to step up." Eve told the duo, grabbing the very sizeable bulges in their pants.

Eve could barely contain her excitement, while she prepared girls, she liked her men to be very manly and these two certainly fit the bill. So it was no shocker that she undressed them as quickly as possible. The red-eyed beauty was practically dripping with excitement when she was met with the sight of their large hard members and took in their overwhelming musks. However, before she could get too carried away with the sizeable men, she remembered the other Faunus. So after quickly slipping the two some protection, she looked back at the approaching group of Faunus. Though they felt a slight feeling of inadequacy after seeing these two, their lust and the open invitation to fuck Eve meant that they didn't care all that much.

The red-haired Faunus gestured them to stop before she started speaking. "That fire in your eyes is good and your hunger excites me to no end, but I need all of you to stand and watch for a bit... It seems that I need to ignite that same fire underneath the two of these cowards." Eve ordered, turning back to the well-hung duo. The red-eyed beauty had watched both men stay in the back, stewing in their lust rather than giving in as she'd hoped. This was despite the fact that either of them could easily get rid of any of the other trainees and have her all to themselves. _'You two aren't going to stop fucking me when you get a taste.'_ She thought with a lustful smile on her face.

Though they were larger than the masked woman, the two still felt a tinge of fear when they saw her smile. However, that tinge was completely overlapped by just how arousing the prospect of giving it to the redhead. The black haired man was especially excited by the idea of fucking the hell out of the woman who'd utterly embarrassed on the first day. "I'll show you I'm no coward." The large Faunus declared, grabbing the woman's bare ass. The redhead relished in the rough and brutish manner he groped and sunk his hands into her doughy ass. Even with his large hands, the woman's caboose still spilled out.

"I'm more than happy to be wrong about that, but you're going to have to prove that to me... And you've certainly got the equipment to do so." Eve told the well-endowed man. It'd been a while since a man had made her this excited and the woman was ready to let herself get carried away. So she was a little disappointed when the man let go of her glorious buns. That disappointment didn't last very long when she felt the other man's hand harshly smack her ass. It was out of nowhere, a little painful, but that excited the big bootied beauty. It was so out of nowhere that Eve couldn't hold in a rather high pitched yelp. "Oh! Now that's what I've been waiting for, you pussies." She said in a fit of excitement.

The two were a little taken aback by the sudden declaration, but they were just as turned on by it. The man who'd slapped her decided to do it once more but made sure grope the woman's ass. "You're not gonna be calling us pussies when we're done with you, isn't that right?" The horse Faunus asked the man standing opposite him. The other trainee nodded with a confident smirk and started to wonder what how'd they'd approach the amorous redhead.

Eve was loving this and decided to do something she hadn't done the entire time while she was training these men. "I like you two, what are your names." Eve asked, once again catching the men off guard. She didn't mind giving the two time a few moments to collect themselves since it just meant she could just admire their bodies. It was truly rare that the male body could get the woman worked up so she decided to relish in this experience.

"I'm Sawyer." The bear Faunus introduced in his low booming voice. The name was oddly fitting for the simple and well-built man. Eve took note of the man's name before turning to the other man.

"My name is Xander." Xander declared, his voice brimming with a great deal of confidence. The two received a few jealous looks from the spectators, but the two were unshaken by this and were more focused on the redhead between them. They had seen to what had happened to the other five and they didn't intend on ending up the same way.

Both men shot each other a look, making a silent agreement to one another. Moments later, the horned woman found herself with a pair of strong hands grabbing her hips. Before she could really react, she found herself being hoisted up and brought to eye level with Sawyer. "I don't think I've ever had a man take me off my feet before, but don't think that will be enough if you don't perform well enough." Eve told the man's long thick cock pressing against her quivering maidenhood. Though she'd had plenty of men with good equipment that couldn't use it, it didn't mean that she was going to lower her expectations.

"Oh, I don't think you're gonna have to worry about that." Xander retorted, moving behind the woman and pressing his sizable manhood against Eve's cushiony backside. The beauty was loving the confidence and lust exuding from the two men, but she'd already had this today and while they were decent, they had failed to meet her expectations.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave you begging for more." Sawyer smirked, pressing a little harder. The hulking bear Faunus had plenty of experience under his belt, mainly with more adventurous kind, but he could tell that Eve was more than just adventurous.

"If you keep talking, you're just going to convince me that you're not man enough." Eve told the man as she tried to wrap her legs around the man. The woman then started goading the man, talking down to him and pretty much begging him to go for it. As the verbal assault continued, the two men gave each other a quick look before once again making a silent agreement. "Fuck!" Eve screamed out as the bear Faunus thrust his entire manhood into her with one fluid movement. However, before she could full the sudden invader, her backdoor was forcibly breached, but the reaction was a little different. "Now that's it!" She squealed, loving the sensations.

Everyone was somewhat surprised by the woman's ability to take both men considering their relative sizes, but it was now clear that she was built to accommodate men of this calibre. Though she'd been able to take both of them, Eve was being brought to her limits, evident by the expression on her face. A heavy blush had taken over her face and her teeth were gritted as she tried to acclimate. "She can actually take it." Xander claimed, finding himself once again amazed by the woman.

"That just means that we can't show her any mercy." Sawyer replied, looking at the blushing redhead. Never in his life had he wanted to fuck one woman so badly before and he certainly didn't think that it would be one that could handle him. It was now his turn to send the woman a lustful predatory grin. After shifting the positions a little, so he could actually start moving in the woman and maintained a strong sturdy grip on her ass. In this time, Eve had collected herself somewhat and she was ready for these men.

"Yeah, we really can't let opportunities as good as these go to waste." Xander claimed, grabbing the woman's large plentiful breasts. Like most men who came across the redhead, he had an intense desire to play with the woman's mammoth breasts. The intensity of his desire was made all the more obvious with just how rough the muscular man was being with her soft endowments.

Eve let out a small moan as she felt her sensitive breasts being played with. She was rather disappointed that the last group had stopped focusing on the plump lumps of flesh. So the big pillowy orbs were begging for attention at the moment. "That's good, but you've gotta get those hips moving." Eve told the man, looking back at the brawny man. Bearing witness to the woman's wanting smile was more than enough for the brunette to send the man into a frenzy.

Xander quickly transitioned from slow and gentle to fast and powerful. This sudden change went over very well with the redhead, who was just loving it. She loved the man's vigour, his passion and the feeling of his big fat cock ruining her tight ass. She also loved that man didn't let up on her breasts, continuing to give them the attention they so desperately craved while he pounded her ass. While the man in the back was doing an amazing job, she couldn't give him all the credit.

Sawyer was putting Eve's pink pussy through its paces. She was being stretched and spread in a way only a man of Sawyer's side could, and the cow Faunus was loving every second of it. The feeling of all her sweet spots and areas were being hammered by the phallic invader combined with the assault on her ass brought her to a state the others had failed to get to bring her to. The woman's face was covered in a bright red blush and loud, elated moans and expletives were constantly escaping her plump partially parted lips. She had wanted to get it hard and these men weren't disappointing her.

"Yeah, fucking show me what the Faunus are capable of." Eve ordered as they viciously fucked her. Due to her size, she'd never been manhandled before nor had she had to cling to a lover in this manner and she was loving it. This new experience was driving the blushing redhead crazy. Knowing that a human could never get her to this state was simply the cherry on top of this whole situation. However, she was a greedy woman and wanted everything from the men. "More, give me more!" She demanded before giving the bear Faunus a hungry lustful kiss.

The large man was slightly caught off by the sudden lip lock, but he couldn't complain. The kiss worked him up more to an extent that he didn't know was possible. He had never been able to cut loose on a woman before and it was awakening something primal in the hairy man. He accepted the kiss and let himself get more and more drawn in by the woman. _'I think she's got a couple of screws loose.'_ Sawyer thought as he continued to thrust into the moaning woman.

The kiss between the cow and bear Faunus eventually separated and the man was greeted with Eve's lust-crazed smile. Sawyer was already struggling to stave off his incoming climax, and the look he was getting made that feat even harder for the hulking man. The bear Faunus wasn't the only one struggling to hold it in, his well-hung friend was having similar troubles thanks to Eve's stupidly tight ass. Eve could feel this, she could feel their cocks trembling and begging for a release. "Don't cum yet, I'm so damn close." Eve ordered, barely holding things together. Her flushed faced and heavy breathing made it very obvious that the horned woman was teetering on the edge of something big and they'd be damned if they denied her of that.

Many of the spectators watched on completely awestruck by the scene unfolding in front of them. They'd all seen the woman cum before, but this looked like something much bigger and the anticipation was killing them. "Cum for me you pansies!" Eve screamed as she experienced a nearly mind-shattering climax. Sawyer was the first to go, going balls deep before succumbing to the confines of Eve's wet tight maidenhood and tightening his already strong grip on her ass. Xander followed shortly after, in a similar fashion, but instead of a big thick ass, he held onto Eve's sensitive melons.

Eve followed mere moments after and what happened next caught everyone off guard. Her throwing her head back and the loud pleasured scream were expected, but it was still arousing see the hard woman react in this manner. However, that was far from the main draw, as she came hard a warm white liquid escaped the pink peaks of her breasts. "Holy shit, she lactates." Xander exclaimed as he felt the woman's milk covering his hands. Curious and turned on by this, the Faunus grabbed the beauty's breasts harder and watched as more milk escaped. He wasn't the only one that was gripped with curiosity as Sawyer quickly moved in and took the woman's breast into his mouth, taking in the sweet substance.

The quivering and cumming woman couldn't protest to this and the man's actions just prolonged the already intense climax. "Never thought I'd get to do that." Sawyer said as he pulled back. Looking at the woman's flushed, exhausted expression brought his member right back to life and he wanted nothing more than to continue fucking the hell out of the woman. However, both he and Xander felt a sudden wave of fatigue wash over them while Eve seemed to look fresher than ever. Caught off guard, the bear Faunus fell backwards while the busty woman continued to cling onto him. "What the hell is going on?" He questioned allowed.

"Good job, but don't get too cocky... I'm far from done with the two of you." Eve told the man as she stood up. She turned around to face the other man who looked like he was struggling to remain standing. The man stepped back a little when he saw the expression of the redhead's face, but this didn't stop the woman from advancing. "Don't go back being a pussy after that impressive performance, hurry up and take that thing off so we can keep going." The redhead ordered as she continued to move towards the man. The man hurriedly took the used condom off before discarding it. When the woman got to the brown-haired man, she gripped his now bare member. "You were pretty good, but don't let it get to your head." She warned stroking the impressive pillar of manhood.

The man reacted with a slightly worried expression, which made the woman launch into another verbal tirade aimed at everyone in the room. While it wasn't as horrible as some of her other assaults, it was still enough to remind everyone how horrid the woman was. Xander found himself in an especially odd position since the woman didn't stop playing with his member while she chastised the group. He wanted to act, but that felt rather unwise and decided to remain quiet. The group wasn't sure how long the redhead was going to keep talking, but they didn't have to find out. The once shamed bear Faunus got behind the woman, grabbed her by the hips and picked her up while pressing the bulbous head of his cock against her dripping snatch. "I'm not done with you." Sawyer announced before ramming his cock into the woman.

Eve let out a surprised gasp and prepared her retort. However, her mouth quickly became occupied with Xander's. The two didn't even give the woman a chance and started going in hard straight away. Their large sizes made it so that the tall woman couldn't touch the ground, making her feel and look rather powerless. The group completely forgot about the woman's harsh words, they were enthralled by the sight of the most prolific members of the White Fang getting dicked raw from both ends.

It was now Eve's turn to feel perplexed. Sure she loved their initiative and it felt amazing, but having her speech interrupted pissed her off more than words could describe. "This is a much better use of that big mouth of yours." Xander claimed as he furiously faced fucked the Faunus. He was honestly amazed that the woman had been able to swallow him whole with next to no problem. He was also amazed about just great the woman's mouth felt and he could understand why the cat-eared trainee blew his load so quickly. "This slut really knows how to suck a dick, you should give it a go."

"You're only saying that because you haven't felt this part of her." Sawyer claimed before giving Eve's ass a well-deserved smack. The feeling of having his stamina stripped from him felt like a distant memory as he was once again engrossed by the unmatched feeling of giving it to Eve completely raw. It felt amazing before, but now it was otherworldly and he just didn't want to stop. "She's a bitch, but she's the best I've ever had." He admitted. The young man was completely taken in, the warmth and wetness of Eve's maidenhood were no longer obstructed and it was magical.

While the woman still did have her hands free, there wasn't much she could actually do. Eve decided to just let the men have their fun, she knew it wasn't going to last much longer and she had a long hard night ahead of her. This became very clear when she saw a few curious trainees enter the barracks. _'At least they're coming here, it saves me the trip.'_ Eve thought before turning her attention back to the two men.

...

Many hours had passed by and Eve's open invitation had reached the entire camp and no one had passed up the opportunity. Things were only able to remain orderly for the first few hours, but they had descended into chaos just as Eve had expected. Watching the busty beauty getting ravaged had fast-tracked the group of Faunus to their breaking points. Eve had completely lost track of how man men she'd had over the preceding hours, not that she really cared as she'd found very few adequate lovers in this batch of trainees.

In the time she spent with the trainees, Eve had moved from the original barracks, which was now a mess of sweat covered bodies and cum. While going through the cold was somewhat bothersome, getting away from the intense smells and having some extra space was well worth it.

The cow Faunus was now on her back, her face was covered in cum and she was finishing off yet another group of trainees. Like every other man that had fucked the woman tonight, they found themselves overtaken by a feeling of exhaustion as they finished. Some of them passed out right away and others were very much on the verge of unconsciousness. On the other hand, Eve looked ready for another round. Within a few seconds, of the men leaving her cum stuffed cunt and ass another group of Faunus descended on her. It didn't matter though, her Semblance would let her keep going as long as she needed.

Eve had discovered that her trainees had an odd obsession with doggy style as she constantly found herself on her hands and knees. She didn't mind though, the position allowed from the fast intense style of sex that she loved. However, she didn't like how it meant that she ended up with cum on her mask, her and on her ass. She didn't mind this too much, it was a problem that could be solved with a shower. What she did mind was all the bitting, especially around her breasts. Once they'd discovered her Faunus trait, everyone had been desperate to get a taste of the allegedly delicious substance. This obsession with her breasts only made her more sharp-tongued than usual. "Come on boys, show me what you've got."

...

The training camp had finally come to an end and it was now being inspected by the only Faunus more famous than Eve in the White Fang, Sienna Khan, their high leader. All of them were shocked when the dark-skinned Faunus was the one to give them the address as opposed to Eve, who stood right next to her the entire time. The entire group couldn't help but notice just how different the women were from each other.

Standing next to the tall redhead made the already below average hight look even smaller. Their contrasting skin tones and body shapes was noted by all and would have been a point of conversation if they didn't have discipline beat into them over this week. They also dressed drastically different. While Eve dressed to show off, Sienna Khan actually dressed for the weather, covering herself up to avoid the harsh conditions. Unfortunately for the trainees, they didn't get to inspect the women for long as they retreated to Eve's quarters shortly after her rousing speech.

"I have to say, I'm rather impressed with the state of the trainees, you managed to completely surpass my already expectations." Sienna admitted, nursing her mug. The women were currently sitting across from each other in Eve's rather cozy quarters. "Talented as those recruits were, none of them had to fire I wanted and you managed to ignite that under them." She continued, sending the redhead a pleased smile.

"It was a difficult task, but you taught me very well High leader Khan." Eve replied as she returned the smile. It was safe to say that her little boot camp turned out perfectly. Every single recruit was now working at the level as she hoped. They were committed, ambitious and their combat prowess had improved drastically.

"Eve, we're alone... There's no need to speak so formally or wear those accessories." Sienna instructed motioning at woman's face. The red-haired woman let out a small sigh before she removed her mask, showing her face to the golden-eyed woman. The high leader's smile grew larger, but she still looked slightly dissatisfied. She let out another small sigh before reaching for her horns and removing them. "I know your Faunus trait is a bit on the embarrassing side, but must you wear those horns all the time?" She questioned.

"My trait isn't something that I can just show off to everyone." Eve admitted with a small blush on her face. This just made the tattoed tigress giggle. The redhead reached for her mask, only for the dark haired woman to grab the mask first. "Please give it back."

"Please have some dignity Eve, what if one of your men saw you acting like this... I know they've already seen you naked, but this is just embarrassing." Sienna taunted while holding up the mask. The woman's eyes went wide when she heard this and gasped a little.

"How did you know that?" Eve asked, sounding rather panicked. Sienna started laughing at the woman, who turned a brighter red. The high leader always relished in knowing the cute and submissive side of her apprentice was for her eyes only.

"I've known you a long time, you can't hide anything from me, even that small limp of yours." Sienna replied, throwing the mask to the side. The woman let out a sigh and attempted to regain her composure. Unfortunately, the tigress wasn't done with her line of questioning quite yet. "So, how many of our trainees did you treat and no lying." She pressed, leaning closer to the flustered woman. Eve crumbled under the older woman's stare as always.

"I spent two nights with all of them and then only the best were invited last night." Eve confessed without a hint of embarrassment. Sienna wasn't even surprised that the woman had gone this far. She'd taught the cow Faunus to use everything at her disposal to get what she wanted, and that's exactly what she did. "All of them won't hesitate to fight, kill and die for our cause." She told the woman with a confident smile on her face.

"Using your semblance in such a way, those poor souls... Either way, you've done an amazing thing here, your status among our people is well earnt." Sienna congratulated. This brought a smile to the redhead's face, who was now brimming with pride. "You will come back with me and I'll give you your next assignment after a well-deserved rest." She said, running her hand along Eve's face.

"Thank you, Sienna, anything for the Faunus." Eve said, once again falling victim to the high leader's gaze. This just made the tattoed woman send her a kind and pride filled smile.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed this story, it's my first of hopefully many RWBY lemons. Don't worry, I'll keep updating my other stories, as of posting this, I'm working on a number of them. I'm just trying to expand my horizons and I've been meaning to write RWBY smut for quite a while now.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought of this in the form of review or PM and send me your ideas for one-shots since I'd be very happy to take requests on this.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special, sure it was missing presents and the colour green, but it had plenty of other stuff. It had snow, plenty of red and white, one person making a lot of people happy in one night and I even put a red-nosed reindeer in there. Ok, I might be stretching it, but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. See you guys on my next update and hopefully, it won't take months this time.**

 **\- Beta read by** **Earth Dragon Arnighte**


End file.
